


A Family?

by Ghosty_boo



Series: A Family? [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baby Yuri Plisetsky, Bad Writing, Family, Future OtaYuri, Gay, Ice Skating, Love, M/M, Other, VictUuri, Yurionice, bad uncle chris, papas, tiger pancakes, viktuuri, yurio is a brat to viktor, yuuri katsuki is a good mama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty_boo/pseuds/Ghosty_boo
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is a single father to Yuri Plisetsky, living life casually and hiding from a trauma.Viktor Nikiforov visits their new home country. Fate connects Yuuri and Viktor, and they fall down a loop of romance, though little Yuri will have to take some time to get use to Viktor.Life carries on and on, their experiences and exes pop up here and there all while Yuri grows up.What does life have in store for this interesting family? Well, you'll have to read and find out.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: A Family? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535879
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
This is one of my first REAL fanfics and it's probably going to be total crap, but here we go anyways!!!
> 
> Also, I know close too nothing about figure skating, so. Don't mind me If I explain things terribly, I only watch it because it's interesting and beautiful!!  
Ahem, anyway!  
Bye~

Yuuri Katsuki, Adoptive father of five-year-old Yuri Plisetsky had just got done with his morning routine and started making breakfast. Pancakes and banana slices, nothing too special.  
He hummed to the radio that was playing beautiful piano music. The sun shined threw the windows in the apartment he lived in, leaving glittery unsettled dust and pollen flecks to dance in the air and onto the ground. The dark-haired man adjusted his glasses a bit and turned around when he heard small pitter-patters behind him.  
There stood his son, holding his stuffed tiger and pig plushies close to his chest. The small blonde's hair was messy and he was wearing leopard print footie pajamas. He waddled himself over to the kitchen island and climbed up onto a stool that rested in front of it, alongside two other stools.

Yuuri smiled and plated a few pancakes and a bit of the small rolled egg he had just finished making than slid the plate in front of Yuri. Yuri yawned and took a bite of his pancake. "Good morning papa!" He smiled a little and continued eating his pancake. Yuuri turned the stove off and sat next to Yuri. "Good morning little tiger, did you have sweet dreams?" Yuuri asked. Yuri nodded. "Well, that's good. Are you excited about this afternoon?"  
Yuri ate the rest of his food quickly, his mouth was now chubby due to all the food stuffed in his little cheeks.  
"Yesh!!" The blonde swallowed his food and clapped a little bit. "We go skate!" He beamed. Yuuri couldn't help but smile. "Yes, yes! Now, let's get ready shall we?"

Yuri nodded quickly and skipped off to his room and got dressed. Yuuri put the dishes in the sink and went towards the front door. "Make sure to brush your teeth, honey!" Yuuri called, getting his shoes on. Yuri groaned. "I don't wanna!" He shrieked. Yuuri sighed and went over to Yuri and leaned on the doorway, Yuri was sitting on the floor, his shirt on backward and he was staring at his feet while pouting. 

"Ya know, only big boys brush their teeth-" Yuri jumped up and grabbed his toothpaste covered toothbrush and shoved it in his mouth. "I am a big boy!!! See!!" The little ice tiger said threw a mouth full of minty bubbles.  
Yuuri laughed and took out his phone snapping a picture of Yuri, posting it to Instagram. "Such a big boy! Maybe if you're good we can get ice cream after we skate."  
Yuri spits  
in the sink and wiped his mouth on a towel. "Ice cream and Pirozhki!" He tugged at Yuuri's arm pleadingly.  
"Alright, Ice cream and Pirozhki, If we have any left. You eat them all~" Yuuri teased. Yuri gasped. "Do not! You do, you're a piggy!"

"Pssssh, you have no proof."  
Yuri pulled out his piggy plush. "See, this is you. You are piggy. Proof." The little boy huffed. "Okay fine. You've got me there"  
There was a long moment of silence until Yuri whined. "Can we go now??!"  
"Oh! Yes! Let's go!"  
.  
.  
.  
Yuuri and Yuri got to the ice rink, faster than anticipated, Thank's to Yuri and his excitement. They got their skates on and were on the ice faster than you could count to three. Yuri skated around, occasionally holding onto the wall because he would get scared of falling. He did small baby swizzles and a few little spins.

They skated for a while, Yuri just having fun while Yuuri practiced, making sure he wasn't rusty for his upcoming competition. 

" Look, Papa!! I'm just like you!" the blond exclaimed, a bright smile on his face while he hopped and did a small spin. 

Yuuri smiled and clapped, a small blush crept its way onto his face. He didn't think anyone would want to be like him.  
The thought warmed his heart. 

Once Yuri was done with his spin he skated over to Yuuri and clutched onto his leg. "You do one now!"  
Yuri tapped his chin in thought. "Alright, but which one should I do? Do you remember the names?"  
He asked patting the blond's head. Yuri looked up and stared at the ceiling. "Uhhhhhhh, umm, a Axel!"  
Yuuri bit his lip and raised his brow. " A-An axel?" 

Yuri nodded in excitement.  
"I don't know, I haven't practiced that in a long ti-"  
" Please!! Please! I know you can do it, Papa!!"

Yuri's eyes were more sparkly than a sky full of stars right now.  
Yuuri couldn't say no to him when he looked this cute. "Alright, I will try." "Yay!!!" Yuri screeched and stood against the wall, making sure to stay out of the way.

Yuuri skated his way to the middle of the rink, picking up his pace a bit before he leaped forward into the air, doing three beautiful spins before he landed backward on one foot. He did it almost completely perfectly. There was clapping, small baby claps from Yuri, and bigger claps from someone. Yuuri swore there wasn't anyone else there except for them. He turned around only to see a platinum-haired man with beautiful blue eyes. It was his idol, the man of his dreams, the man on the posters in his home, his dream husband. The most amazing figure skater in the world.

Viktor Nikiforov.  
"prekrasnyy!" ( прекрасный ) the Russian said, a smile gracing his face. Yuuri's face went bright pink.  
Yuri turned his attention from Yuuri and to Viktor. He gave him a quizzical look, tilting his head to the side. "Are you the guy from Papa's posters?" he asked innocently. "Yuri!!!"  
Yuuri scooped Yuri up and held onto him. 

Viktor had a very smug smirk on his face. " Oh, you have posters of me?" 

"I umm...No. Don't listen to him, You know kids and their crazy imaginations-" Yuuri scratched the back of his neck. Yuri gasped. " papa, don't lie!! You have one right above-" Yuuri covered his mouth. " Oh you must be hungry, go eat your cookies and apples!" Yuuri gently lifted Yuri over the wall and onto a bench where their bag was.  
"cookies!!!!!!" Yuri screamed, digging into the bag, grabbing a cookie and then shoved it into his mouth.

Viktor burst out laughing. " Oh, you're both too cute!" he said in between chuckles.  
After Viktor had his little laughing fit he leaned against the wall. " I can't help thinking we've met bef-"  
It all came back to Viktor, the pole dancing, the stripping, the blush Yuuri had, his beautiful shiny brown eyes, the day he swore he was going to Marry this man. He remembered the crushing defeat Yuuri had gotten years ago.  
He couldn't believe he forgot this. 

"-fore...Yuuri Katsuki, yes?"  
"Yes, sir! Wait...How did you know?"  
Viktor felt like he got stabbed in the chest, Yuuri didn't remember probably the most important moment of their lives.  
He had to make something up so he didn't seem like a stalker. " I've watched you skate, at the Grand Prix Finals a few years back. If I remember correctly"

Yuuri stepped off the ice. " Oh god, don't remind me" Yuuri pulled out his phone and checked the time. It was already 4:30. Wow, they had been there for a long time. "Oh, if you'll excuse us we have to get going. Goodbye, it was nice finally meeting you!" The dark-haired man said, setting his phone down, slipping his skate guards on and then put his skates away as-well-as Yuri's. 

" Auh, goodbye than"  
Viktor was letting Yuuri slip threw his fingers like butter.  
Yuuri picked up Yuri, who had just fallen asleep and slung his bag over his other shoulder.  
Just as he was walking out, Viktor called out to him.

" Wait!!"  
Viktor mentally slapped himself for sounding so desperate.  
Yuuri turned around. " ...What?"  
" I umm"  
Viktor had to think quickly, he looked at the pink-cheeked little ice tiger Yuuri was holding.  
" Your son skates yes?"  
Yuuri paused.  
" Yes, why?"  
"Well, I'm going to be here for a while...and I don't have much to do and he looks like he could be a talented skater one day! I was wondering if you'd like me to eh, teach him a few things?"  
God, he sounded stupid, or at least he thought he did. He was pulling this idea out of thin air.

Yuuri looked at his son, and back at Viktor.  
" I mean, he's the best skater in the world...and Yuri would love this...and I-I'd probably get to know him better, maybe fulfill my life long dreams-" Yuuri got caught in his thoughts.

" Sure! I think he'd really like that." Yuuri smiled and Viktor smiled back.  
"Oh, let me give you my number so we can talk about this better later"

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Yuuri was going to have Viktor Nikiforov's phone number. So they could talk, I mean sure it was for the purpose of Yuri, but wow!! It was one dream come true.

The two exchanged phone numbers, now both of them were in each other's contacts.  
Yuuri was Named Yuuri at first, but Viktor couldn't help himself and he added a heart ( <3 )  
Viktor named himself, Vitya~  
It was just a casual Russian thing to do, but Yuuri stilled blushed, it was cute and felt too personal, but he didn't say anything.

"Alright, I'll talk to you two later, goodbye~!"  
" G-goodbye!"

And with that, Viktor immediately got back to his skating, yes he wasted a good chunk of time, but he didn't care.  
It was worth it.

Yuuri and Yuri got home and had dinner, promised it was Pirozhki and ice cream for dessert. They then fell asleep, not even bothering to talk about the Viktor thing.


	2. Seeking and Katsudon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is relentless in refusing to do something.  
He eventually runs off. Leaving Viktor and Yuuri to find him.  
How will Yuuri repay Viktor? And how does Yuri feel about this? Where did he even go?  
Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rushed, but I got hit with a giant creativity bomb and couldn't help but write!!!  
Enjoy!~  
And again I'm sorry if it's not that great!! I'm trying though!!  
Xoxoxo  
\- Ro

A week went by, Yuuri and Yuri just lived their life and Viktor lived his. Of course, Viktor couldn't get the two out of his head. Almost every time he walked by a store window or a park or cafe, etc, he would think "Yuri would like that" or "We could do that together" 

After a while, he fell victim to his thoughts and ended up buying Yuri a few toys or some candy, he had gotten Yuuri a few things as well. He couldn't help himself, he was in the early stages of love at first sight! 

One afternoon, Viktor was in his new apartment sitting on his couch, sipping some coffee, just minding his own business until he heard a ding from his phone.

[13:04: One new message from: Yuuri<3 ]

╾┄┄┈┈┄┄┄┄╼┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄╼

Yuuri<3 : Hey Viktor! I was wondering if today is a good day for Yuri to come learn some stuff from you? If not maybe tomorrow?

Vitya~ : Auh Yuuri! Yes! Today would be wonderful ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶

Yuuri<3 : Great! Meet at the rink in 30 min? 

Vitya ~ : Sounds fine to me

Yuuri<3 : Okay good, I'll see you then. ⌒∀⌒

Vitya ~ : See you soon! 

Yuuri<3 : Oh I almost forgot, you probably already know this. But please don't try anything too difficult at first, I don't want Yuri getting hurt!!! 

Vitya ~ : Oh you have no need to worry Yuuri! Everything will be as safe as it can get and nothing I have planned is too hard!~

Yuuri<3 : Okay, Thank you!! 

Vitya ~ : No problem~ tata for now ^w^

Yuuri <3: Bye~~ •^• 

[ ╾┄┄┈┄┄┄╼┄┄┄┄┄┄╼]

Yuuri and Yuri arrived at the rink. "I don't wanna learn from him! You're better!!" Yuri stomped and pouted. "Oh come on, Honey, please!" Yuuri was practically on his knees begging Yuri to at least try. He really thought it was a good idea a week ago, and he knew Yuri wanted to learn new things. 

But why didn't he want to learn now? He knew Yuri was shy, a lot, but this was something fun and exciting that Yuri had wanted to do for a while. Why was he hating it now? This was really bugging Yuuri.

Soon enough, Viktor arrived, a bright smile plastered on his face. "Hello!~" he chirped, setting his things down on a bench. 

"No!!!!" Yuri screamed, running away into hiding. Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up from his crouching position. 

"What is that all about?" Viktor asked, his smile fading away. Yuuri sighed. "I have no idea..."  
Viktor nodded lightly and rested a hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "We'll figure it out, don't stress" 

Yuuri sighed again. "Alright...Can you help me find him? I don't want him getting too lost"

"Of course! He couldn't have gone too far, he has small legs!"  
Viktor chuckled to himself and Yuuri just smiled and rolled his eyes. 

The two looked for Yuri everywhere, on the ice, in the restrooms, behind the front counter, the room full of rental skates, under benches and even outside a little bit.

"Oh God! we're never going to find him!"  
Yuuri started to freak out, clenching his fists, his heartbeat picking up.  
Tears welled up in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall, he couldn't. 

"Yuuri."  
Viktor placed both his hands on Yuuri's shoulders. "Look at me."  
Yuuri didn't look at him, he looked away. He was breaching an anxiety attack.

"Yuuri..." Viktor gently tilted Yuuri's head toward him. "We're going to find him. He is small and quiet but we will find him. He loves you too much to actually run away."

Yuuri had beautiful eyes, a deep beautiful brown with what looked like pools of honey.

Viktor could stare into his eyes forever. He wanted too, so badly, but he had to help Yuuri first! 

Yuuri nodded. "Y-yeah, but...what if-"

"No. No buts! We will find him and everything will be okay, take a few deep breaths, love."

Yuuri's cheeks burned bright red and he took a deep breath, and then another. Maybe he just heard him wrong, now wasn't the time to get flustered! He had to go find his son. Yuuri shook his head and sniffled.

Viktor realized his slip up but ignored it, his cheeks going pink anyways. 

"Feel better?" 

Yuuri nodded.

"Yes...thank you."

"It's not a problem, now let's go get Yuri."

"Right!"

Viktor and Yuuri retraced their steps, they just got done checking the rental skate room. They walked out and went past a door, a particularly small door, which had equally small snores coming from the other side of it.

"Is he really?"

"I think so."

"It has to be"

"Well open it"

Yuuri opened the door, inside were various brooms and cleaning products. As well as a small sleeping Yuri, curled in a ball, leaning his head against a bucket. 

"How on earth did he even open the door?? The knob is higher up than he is tall!" 

Yuuri scooped up Yuri. "Yuri, wake up. Wake up, sweetheart."

Yuri tossed and turned in Yuuri's arms and opened his eyes. "Papa?" He asked confused.

"Mhm, I finally found you"

"Oh..." 

Yuri got very quiet. Very very quiet.  
His face started turning red and his eyes watered. Soon enough he burst into tears, clutching onto Yuuri, soaking his shirt in his tears.

"Awww! Baby! No! Please don't cry!" Yuuri rubbed his back.

Yuri was sniffling and wiping his nose on his sleeve.  
"I sorry!!" 

"I sorry!"

He repeated over and over again threw tears.

"No no no! It's okay now! I'm just glad we found you!!" Yuuri hugged Yuri closer, kissing his forehead.

"I thought you didn't love me no more!" Yuri sobbed.

Yuuri's heart broke, and Viktor was on the verge of tears now. 

Yuuri ran his fingers threw the blonds hair. "Oh honey, no matter what happens I will always love you, please remember that"

Yuri nodded, his crying stopping until he was just sniffling. "I want to go home..." He whispered, drifting back into a peaceful slumber right after.

"Yes yes, take Yura home. Maybe we can try this again another day."

Yuuri nodded.  
"We'll see...hey Viktor?"

"Yes, Yuuri?"

"Thank you..."

Viktor smiled and pulled Yuuri into a hug. "You're welcome..."

Still, in Viktor's arms, Yuuri had an idea. 

"H-hey, if you're not doing anything...Maybe...would you like to come over for dinner...or go out somewhere? A-as a thank you of course! For helping find Yuri-"

Yuuri was already slightly regretting asking, afraid of rejection. On the other hand, though, he had no idea if Viktor was actually a psychopath waiting to destroy small families of two.

So it would be fine if he rejected him if Viktor was like that.

But hey, it was a fifty-fifty chance. Have dinner with his crush and his son, or he'd have dinner with a psycho.

It was worth the risk though.

"Oh, I haven't had a home-cooked meal in years! I'd love that!" Viktor said, a bright smile gracing his face.

"G-great! Let's get going then!" Yuuri smiled and started making his way home, Viktor followed after of course. 

They finally arrived home. Yuuri gently set Yuri on the couch and covered him with a blanket and put his favorite plushies next to him. 

"What a cute home!" Viktor exclaimed, looking around.

"Oh thank you! I try to keep it clean and try not to have too many nick nacks around, but its kind of hard with a five-year-old" Yuuri laughed sheepishly and went into the kitchen.

"That's understandable," Viktor said simply, following after Yuuri once again. Only to sit down in front of the kitchen island on a stool. 

"Soo, what do you like to eat?" Yuuri asked looking three his cupboards, he already got an apron on.

To be specific it was a pink apron with a little piggy on the corner pocket of it.

"Oh, I like anything!" Viktor smiled, quietly giggling to himself. "That little piggy apron is very fitting for you, you know that?"

Yuuri blushed. "Oh really?" He asked, grabbing a few things out of the cupboards. 

"Mhm, where did you get it?"

"Yuri and my best friend Phichit got it for me actually."

"Auh. Okay... so. Piggy. What are you making over there?" Viktor questioned.

"Katsudon!"

"What's that?"

Yuuri slowly turned around and stared Viktor dead in the eyes.  
"You don't know what Katsudon is??"

Viktor got quiet. ".......No....?"

"Well, It's only the best thing on this earth!! You have to like it!! It's amazing! You're in for quite the treat Mr!"

Yuuri's eyes were now sparkly and he picked up his cooking pace.

Viktor laughed. "I'm sure I'll enjoy it then!"

"You better!" Yuuri giggled.

The smell of pork cutlet bowls filled the air, and little Yuri woke up. It only took him a few seconds to realize what was being made.  
He rolled off of the couch, tossing his blanket into the sir and slid into the kitchen. 

"Pork cutlet bowls!!!" He screamed, a very big smile on his face. 

Yuuri smiled and turned his attention to his son. " Oh, now you're up!"

Yuri nodded and climbed onto a stool, still completely oblivious to Viktor's presence.  
" Are you done yet?" Yuri asked, smacking his hands on the counter impatiently.

" Almost!"

Yuri nodded. " Good!"  
The blond turned to hop of the stool, but he locked eyes with Viktor.

" Hello, Yura!" Viktor smiled,  
Yuri just stared at him. " Papa why is he here?"

" Yuri, where are your manners? You can't ignore someones greeting"

Yuri kept staring, " Okay...Hi Viktor, Papa why is he here?"

" eh close enough" Yuuri mumbled to himself. " He's here for dinner."

" Why?"

" because it's my way of saying thank you because he was helpful"

"oh...okay..."

Yuri was still staring at Viktor, watching his every move, every breath the man took, every time he blinked.

Viktor wouldn't deny it, he felt like he was being stalked by a tiger. He guessed that's why Yuuri called Yuri a tiger. He had piercing eyes and looked as if he could attack at any second.

Which was weird, Yuri was only a child! Yet Viktor couldn't help but feel a little threatened like he was trespassing in Yuri's territory. 

Well, he kind of was, because he was in his home, but that's not the territory he felt he was passing.

After a while of staring back at Yuri, it clicked. Viktor knew why Yuri was acting so strange.

One. The child barely knew him and didn't trust him.

Two. He was probably afraid of Viktor stealing Yuuri away.

In Yuri's head, those two things were correct, but there was something else. Something else he was scared of. Something that both he and Yuuri were scared of, something that they both had gone threw.

" Dinner's ready!!" Yuuri called, setting the bowls of Katsudon down in front of Viktor and Yuri.

They both looked away from each other and took a bite of food.

The two Russians smiled and shouted-

"Vkusno!!"


	3. A Pocky kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner and chasing Yuri around to get him to bed, Viktor finally spend some one on one time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont knoooooow

After dinner that night, Yuri had gotten tired once again. That kid could probably sleep days in a row.

Now, he was tired, but he refused to go to bed. Why? Well, Yuuri and Viktor wanted to know as well. 

Yuri was running circles around the couch, being chased by Yuuri. " Yuri come on! Please get ready for bed!"

" Noooo!!!" the blond screamed, making a turn around the coffee table and right back around into the kitchen. 

Yuuri sighed and plopped down onto the couch. " Oh I give up," he said tiredly. Yuri ran back up to Yuuri and climbed up onto the couch. He stood up and patted Yuuri's head three times before he jumped off the couch and ran back into the kitchen.

Viktor was still there, in the kitchen, doing the dishes even though Yuuri repeatedly told him he'd do it, but Viktor insisted on doing them, and that Yuuri should just try and get Yuri ready for bed.

Yuri looked at Viktor and glared at him before he scooted away from the platnium haired male. Yuri skipped off to the bathroom. 

Viktor finished up the dishes and dried his hands off before walking to the living room. He sat down next to Yuuri and looked at him. 

" I'm afraid little Yura doesn't like me much" he chuckled nervously.   
Yuuri shook his head. " Heh, probably not...But he'll warm up to you eventually! But it's just a bit hard for him since..."  
Yuri's voice went soft and he trailed off.

Viktor rose an eyebrow. " Since what?"  
"Papa help me!!"   
Yuri couldn't get his shirt over his head and was spinning in circles into the living room.

Yuuri giggled and pulled Yuri's shirt down over his head. " There ya go buddy." Yuri smiled. " Thank you!"  
"mhm, no problem. Did you brush your teeth?"  
" Auh huh!!" Yuri plopped in Yuuri's lap and breathed heavily infront of Yuuri's face.

Yuuri squinted and coughed. " Ah, yep. Very minty"

Yuri smiled brightly and nuzzled into the dark-haired male and then yawned. " Oh? are you finally sleepy?" Yuuri asked, a small playful smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Yuri shook his head, his eyes were begging to close. " noo!"

Yuuri thought for a moment.   
" How about we watch a movie until you fall asleep?"  
Viktor perked up when a movie was mentioned, yes he was already very entertained with watching Yuuri take care of his little tiger, but he also really liked movies, no matter what they were about. They always made him happy.

"I personally think that's a great idea!" Viktor said now smiling. Yuuri nodded with a smile. " Well good, we're watching a movie then, what do you want to watch Yuri?"

"can we watch Lion King?" Yuri asked.  
" of course!"

And with that, the three watched The Lion King. Yuri eventually fell asleep thirty minutes after it began and he was all curled up in a ball in Yuuri's lap.

" Ya know, he's a lot cuter and less menacing when he's sleeping" Viktor joked. Well partially anyways.

Yuuri chuckled. " Tell me about it"  
He scooped up Yuri in his arms and stood up.   
" Hey umm, I'm going to put him in his room and tuck him in. Do you want to finish the movie with me after? or pick out a different one to watch? or are you going to head home?" Yuuri asked with a small smile, a look of hope gleamed in his eyes. 

Viktor returned the smile. " I'd love to stay and watch a movie with you."

Yuuri's smile widened. " Alrighty, I'll be back in a minute or two!"

Yuuri went off to Yuri's room. He laid Yuri down on his bed and pulled a soft blue blanket over him. He picked up Yuri's piggy and tiger plushies and tucked one under each of Yuri's arms. 

He bent down and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. " Sweet dreams" he whispered then turned Yuri's nightlight on before exiting the room.

Before Yuuri sat down he looked at Viktor. " Hey, do you want a snack or something?" 

" That depends, what do you have?" the Russian asked.

Yuuri nodded to the kitchen, " Well let's find out."

The two were in the kitchen in a matter of seconds.   
Yuuri was looking in the cupboards, listing off what there was while Viktor sat on the counter figured out if he wanted something or not.

" Animal crackers?"  
" Pass"

" goldfish crackers?"  
" No thanks"

" Dried seaweed?"

" yummy but no"

" Uhhhh, popcorn?"

" Sounds good to me!"

Yuuri got some popcorn out and set it on the counter. " do you think you want anything else?"

Viktor would not lie, he wasn't even that focused on the snacks...Well, actually he was focused on one snack. And that was Yuuri. He couldn't help but examine his every move and take some time to appreciate his body. Especially his ass. COUGH.

Yuuri was tall. Well tallish but that didn't mean he didn't have to sometimes stand on the counter or a stool to reach something. That's what he was doing right now, he was on his knees on the counter, looking on the top shelf for snacks. That's where he kept them so both he and Yuri wouldn't get into them all and eat them all in a day. 

Viktor was still staring at Yuuri, his eyes practically spewing out hearts.

" Viktor?"

Viktor shook his head and blinked a few times. " Now's not the time to be a perv Viktor!" he scolded himself in thought.

" Ah, my apologies I spaced out for a moment, could you repeat that?"  
Yuuri giggled, " I asked if you'd want anything else"

" Oh! Umm, let me think for a second"

Maybe for you to be my boyfriend? Your hand in marriage, run away with me and bring Yuri along. 

" Do you have hot cocoa ?"

" I'm pretty sure I do- Ah, yep! There it is" Yuuri grabbed the container of Cocoa mix and was about to set it down and close the cupboard, but something caught his eye. It was some pocky!

He grabbed it and jumped down from the counter. " Do you like Pocky?" He asked, starting on making the popcorn and Hot Cocoa.

" I think so, I've only had it once"  
Yuuri nodded.   
" Well, you'll have to try it again then."

" isn't there a game you can play with this?" Viktor asked examining the box of Pocky.

Yuuri could feel heat rise to his cheeks. " Yes, yes there is..."

" How do you play?" Viktor asked. He already may or may not have remembered a little bit of how to play, and the intention of it.

" W-well, two people take an end of the pocky and race towards the middle of it to see who can get more of it..."

" Wouldn't that just make them kiss?"

" Well most of the time, yes..."

It got quiet. Really quiet.

Yuuri poured the cocoa and put the popcorn in a bowl. 

" Do you want to play it later?" Viktor asked.  
Yuuri almost dropped the cups of cocoa.

" W-well I-I mean, only i-if you want t-too!"

" Well then, I want to play!"

" T-Then let's play!"

" Okay then! but let's go pick out the movie and put the snacks down, yes?"

Yuuri just nodded, wishing his blush would leave him alone. 

Once in the living room, they got comfy on the couch, a blanket over their legs, cocoa, and popcorn on the coffee table and pocky in Viktor's hand. 

They ended up picking out Ponyo. " It looks so cute Yuuri!"   
" It is! It's a great movie and I'm sure you'll love it!"

" I'm almost certain I'll love it, I already do! "

Almost an hour in Viktor remembered the pocky, he held it up with a light smile on his face. " I think now is a good time for pocky, yes?"

Yuuri's long-forgotten blush returned to his cheeks.   
" I-If you think so then sure!"  
Viktor put the end of the pocky in his mouth and turned towards Yuuri.

"Like this?" he questioned. " Yep"

Yuuri grabbed the other side with his teeth. 

" One. two. go"

The two nibbled on the chocolate covered biscuit stick, little by little, though it was quite quick.   
Barely an inch away from each other, they both glanced away from each other and then back. 

"Yuuri looks so cute with that blush," Viktor thought to himself.   
While Viktor was slightly distracted by his thought, Yuuri swooped in, taking the rest of the pocky, his lips barely grazing against Viktor's before he pulled away

"I win!" Yuuri chirped. Now it was Viktor's turn to blush. His cheeks went light pink. " Auh yes, you did. Good job! Would you like to try again?" He asked, a playful smirk on his face.

" Sure, But I'll go easy on you this time" Yuuri taunted.

Viktor gasped. " Are you saying I can't win this game?!"  
" Not if you don't pay attention~"  
" You're on little piggy"

Viktor grabbed another pocky and placed it in his mouth. Yuuri grabbed the other end, and in a matter of seconds, they were racing for the center.  
Yuuri won again.  
and again, and again and again, until there were only two pieces of pocky left.

Their lips had a small spot of chocolate on them, their cheeks rosy, and Yuuri had a victorious little smirk.

" How are you so good at this???"  
Viktor asked, sipping some of his now very cold cocoa. 

" That's a secret I'll never share"   
" I'll find out one day. Now, let's try again. I really want to win." Viktor had a determined look in his eyes. 

" You can try again, but I doubt you'll succeed, Vitya."

Viktor's heart practically leaped out of his chest. The way Yuuri said Vitya made his heart fluttery, it was so cute and innocent, yet it felt like it was sacred, like only Yuuri should say it, almost as if it was full of eros when he said it.

Viktor grabbed one of the last two pocky's and put it in his mouth, he cupped his hand on Yuuri's cheek and tilted his head towards him. 

Yuuri now instinctively took the other end, the two quickly ate the candy, Viktor was winning, but he didn't stop after his end was gone or after the pocky was gone. He crashed his lips against Yuuri's into a warm, soft yet determined kiss. Yuuri blushed once again and kissed the Platinum haired Russian back.

There were sparks, magical sparks, something magnetic in the kiss. It was perfect.

Yuuri's lips were so soft, and Viktor could tell he wore Cherry chapstick.   
The kiss was sweet and made the two feel at peace.

It was like they were meant to be.  
Viktor pulled away, his hand still on Yuuri's cheek.

Their heartbeats were now racing.

"wow...." Yuuri whispered in lovestruck awe. Viktor smiled softly. "...Sorry about that-"

"No, no. Don't be sorry...I actually....enjoyed that..." Yuuri said, still looking into Viktor's beautiful blue eyes.

" ...yeah?"

" Yeah..." 

Viktor looked Yuuri back in the eyes.

" Would you...like to do it again?"

Yuuri nodded. 

And with that, they shared another blissful pocky kiss and many more kisses without the little treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired right now it's crazy, xD
> 
> Anyways! I hope this was okay, all of your support and motivation is really nice and makes me really happy and I look forward to writing more!  
now, I'm going to go to sleep now   
love you guys!  
xoxoxo  
-Ro


	4. Tiger Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor makes something special for Yuri, with the help of Yuuri.  
Later on, something fun and special is partial, a plan with Yuuri's best friend is made and an adventure will be waiting in the next Chapter after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was rather fun to write! I didn't feel as stuck as I normally do!  
Anyways, enjoy reading  
Xoxo

Three Weeks had passed by since Viktor and Yuuri's pocky kisses. In only three weeks, they were falling harder and harder for each other every day. Hanging out more often and getting to know each other more and more.

Yuuri was luckily able to convince Yuri to do his lessons. The blond liked the lessons, he liked learning, he liked that he was able to do new things.

But. He hated his teacher, he hated Viktor, he didn't trust him A hundred percent. It was almost impossible for him.

But he went with it, as long as Yuuri was watching. If/ When Viktor came over, Yuri would hide out in his room or stay very very close to Yuuri at all times. 

Yuuri partially knew why Yuri acted like this, but he didn't bring it up because he didn't want to upset Yuri.

Viktor had stayed the night this Saturday.  
He and Yuuri had gotten up very early today, Viktor was going to try to make a good impression for Yuri, and try to win him over with Tiger pancakes.

Yuuri handed Viktor an apron and put one of himself. "Alright, Vitya, do you know what you're doing?" Yuuri asked, gulping down a whole cup of coffee and patting his face. 

It was way too early for this. Or at least that's what Yuuri thought. 

Viktor looked down at the counter and then back at Yuuri with an awkward but sweet smile. 

" So no" Yuuri chuckled a bit. " That's alright, I have a simple recipe and a few ideas on how to do this!"

" I knew you would! You're so smart Yuuri!" Viktor smiled brightly and pecked Yuuri on the cheek, making the shorter male blush a very light shade of pink.

" Thanks you..."  
Yuuri coughed. " Anyways! Time for pancakes!"  
Yuuri said, already grabbing the basic ingredients for pancakes.

Viktor went and grabbed some fruit, blueberries, strawberries and a banana.  
" He needs some good fruits too!" He said thoughtfully. Yuuri nodded and smiled. " Yes sir, thank you for taking that into mind!"

Viktor just smiled brighter. " What is the first step, love?"  
He asked, holding onto a spoon, excited for his first time making pancakes. 

" Weeellll, I need you to mix all these together first-" Yuuri gave him some pre-measured flour, salt, sugar, and baking powder. 

" Seems simple enough," Viktor said, putting the flour in a bowl, rather quickly. Unaware that it made a cloud of flour. 

It got in his hair and on his apron.  
Yuuri laughed, cupping a hand over his mouth. Viktor stood there, a confused look on his face.

"I didn't know it could do that..." he admitted sheepishly.  
" Aw, honey, you haven't ever really cooked have you?" Yuuri asked, dusting Viktor's hair from the flour. 

" Not really...But that's okay, there is always time for learning!" Viktor said, still as optimistic as ever.  
Yuuri nodded in agreement. 

The platinum-haired man added the rest of the ingredients in with the flour, more slowly this time, and less aggressively.

" Alrighty, now the eggs, you can crack one and I'll crack the other. " 

Yuuri cracked an egg, with one hand. Which Viktor was slightly amazed by.  
"How did you do that?" He asked, cracking his own egg, careful not to get any shells inside.

" Well, to be honest, I don't know. I've never really cracked an egg with both hands before...So I guess it's just natural."

" Well that's even more amazing"  
"....It's just cracking an egg though..."  
" Well yes, but almost everything you do amazes me...because you're just so amazing," Viktor said, still smiling as sweetly as ever.

Yuuri went red. " T-that's- ....I-......That's really sweet of you Viktor......But not EVERYTHING I do is amazing..."

" Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not in my eyes, everything you do is perfect. Now!! Let's finish making the little tiger some pancakes!"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

It took a long time, a lot of patience and a billion dishes. But, the two finally made six very adorable tiger pancakes. 

They used blueberries for the eyes, banana slices for the nose and they even melted a small amount of chocolate to make stripes and a cute smile.

Viktor put two of them on a plate, just barely overlapping one another. He put fruit around the side of the plate in a pattern that went, strawberry, banana, blueberry, and repeat. 

Yuuri stacked all the not so great pancakes on a plate and set them on the counter. " We can just snack on these for a while" He laughed.

" Yes, yes. but, Yuuuuuuri!! Look how cute they turned out!! Do you think he'll like them?!" Viktor was very proud of himself.

Yuuri smiled and patted Viktor's head. " I'm sure he'll love them, Vitya."

" Yay!!" Viktor exclaimed, just like a little kid.

Just then, as if the pancakes had summoned him, Yuri appeared, plushies tucked under his arm, tiny slippers on and his hair in a braid Yuuri had made last night. 

" Good morning sweetheart!" Yuuri beamed.  
Yuri hugged his father's leg. " Good morning Papa! Is food ready yet?" he asked going to his usual spot by the kitchen island. He propped up his plushies against a vase. 

" I believe it is, Viktor made you something special for breakfast, I think you're going to like it a lot!" Yuuri sat next to Yuri, who was looking at Viktor in confusion.

" What did you make?" the boy asked, his voice slightly quieter than when he was talking to Yuuri. 

Viktor smiled and set the plate of adorable tiger pancakes in front of Yuri.  
Yuri looked at the pancakes, and then at Viktor then back at the pancakes. 

He smiled, he smiled a genuinely happy smile. The blond took a bit of the pancake, it wasn't bad tasting either, so his smile grew.

Yuri mumbled a little thank you and continued eating.  
Viktor smiled and watched the two Yuri's eat the pancakes. " You're welcome, Yura. "

After that, Viktor earned a small sliver of trust and gratitude from Yuri. They went to practice at the rink for a few hours, then everyone went out to lunch and parted ways.  
Yuuri and Yuri to their small home, and Viktor to his apartment.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri just got Yuri to sleep, he went to his room and flopped face-first onto his bed. Right as his face met the cushy bed, his phone dinged. 

The Male groaned and picked up his phone, unlocking it.

[20:13 One new message from: Vitya~ ]

╾┄┄┈┈┄┄┄┄╼┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄╼

Vitya~: Yuuri~ I have a question!

Yuuri<3: Ask away! ⊂((・▽・))⊃

Vitya~: Well I was wondering if you're not busy tomorrow, would you like to maybe, spend the day with me? ♡ 

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yuuri quietly squealed like a school girl getting noticed by Senpai and texted back, waiting a few minutes to actually check if he had plans.  
( I'm sorry I had too)  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri<3: I'd love to!! I just have to find a sitter for Yuri and then we're all set!

Vitya~: Great! Pick you up at 10?

Yuuri<3: Sounds good to me! 

Vitya~: Alright then, try to get some rest, love. Goodnight. 

Yuuri<3: Goodnight Vitya.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
With that settled, Yuuri was a little restless, he was excited, to say the least. He picked his outfit for the next day and started his search for a sitter. 

After about thirty minutes of searching, he realized that his best friend Phichit could probably watch Yuri, so he gave him a text.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
PkBowl: Hey Phichit!! How are you?

Hamster bb: Hey Yuuri!! I'm good, tired and cold Because Chris stole all the blankets, but I'm good!

PkBowl: Pffft, poor bb. Anyways, I have a question!

Hamster bb: Go for it! 😜

PkBowl: Can you watch Yuri tomorrow? I kinda...have a date-

Hamster bb: JEJWLSNJEJWHSJdkebwowkw

PkBowl: phi?

Hamster bb: YUUUURI!! YOU'RE FINALLY GOING ON A ONE ON ONE DATE WITH VIKTOR ARENT YOU?!!!

PkBowl: I mean that's kind of obvious...

Hamster bb: Psssssh, you know what I mean!! I'm so happy for you!! It's going to be a relief to have Yuri off your hands for a while, of course, I'll watch him! As long as you have fun with your hunk ;)

PkBowl: -/////- Thank you.  
You can bring Chris too if he's not busy, Yuri thinks he's very entertaining xD

Hamster bb: Of course he is, he's Chris

PkBowl: That-  
Yeah, true. Just make sure he doesn't teach my baby ADULT THINGS. (;¬_¬)

Hamster bb: OH GOD, Yuuri I swear that won't ever happen again!!!! He didn't know how to handle children back then!!

PkBowl: You better keep an eye on him °^°

Hamster bb: Oh I will, and for more than one reason ;)

PkBowl: *facepalm* Okay then, I'm trusting you, you already know everything about Yuri and how to care for him, but I'll give you a run down tomorrow anyways.

Hamster bb: Of course I'd expect nothing less. Now go get some sleep, I'm going to try to wrestle these blankets back  
o(´^｀)o

PkBowl: Good luck! See ya tomorrow xx

Hamster bb: See ya! xx

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was now Almost midnight, Yuuri took his glasses off and went to sleep.  
Phichit finally won some blankets back, Yuri was sleeping peacefully on his tiger patterned bed and Viktor, well he had just finished his vodka infused tea and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always say this, but I hope I did okay!!  
I have soo much planned for this book and even have an idea for a future second book for this!!  
I'm sorry if things go from really slow to really fast, I'm still learning how to properly transition into sections of a book!!  
I hope you all are well!!  
Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for a new chapter new week maybe!!  
Thank you all for your support! ^^  
Xoxo  
\- Ro


	5. ~ HI, IM BACK ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jus read

Hi everyone!!!!  
I took an unexpected break when writing this and I apologize for the very long wait because I know some of you have been waiting for a new chapter or a continuation!!  
I've just been so busy with moving, personal health problems and of course this whole quarantine thing has been interesting too!!

But anyway, I'll be continuing this soon, In fact I'm writing right now!!!!!!  
How are y'all?

Feel free to tell me, or just give me feedback on what you'd like to read in this book!!  
Again, I am not a great writer so please don't expect too much of me, but do know I'll surely try my best!!  
Anyway, I must go write now!

Bye!  
xoxo  
-Ro


	6. Chapter 5/6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last minute anxiety, a bump into an old friend and some drawing!  
Pt. 1 of the whole date thing!  
I'm really bad at summaries, forgive me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY HECK, It's been a while, hi hi!!!  
I hope you've all been well during this crazy time!!  
Remember to take care of yourselves and drink water!! xoxoxo  
-  
Ro

Phichit and Chris had come over early, so they could not only inform Yuri that they were watching him and not have him freak out if Yuuri was gone when he woke up, but they were also there to help Yuuri with his last-minute anxiety.

Yuuri was currently racing around the house, for what reason he didn't even know.

Yuri sipped on his juice, " Is Papa okay?" he asked, turning to Phichit for an answer.

Phichit smiled and shook his head. " He's just nervous little dude; he'll be fine."

Yuri nodded and set his juice down.

Yuuri squished his cheeks together and let out a very muffled, broken scream.  
That itself made Chris chuckle a bit, which caught Yuuri's attention.

" My suffering is not funny!"  
Chris gave a small smile and pinched his fingers together, though they weren't touching.

" Maybe just a little."  
Yuuri rolled his eyes.

" Yuuri, have you eaten? or even brushed your teeth?" Phichit questioned.

" MY TEETH" Yuuri zoomed to the bathroom and brushed his teeth.  
Yuri giggled.

" papa's silly."

" Very silly indeed, squirt," Phichit said, stretching his arms.  
Yuuri came out of the bathroom and ran up to Phichit and blew in his face.  
" Smell's okay right?"  
" Yep!"  
" Now I know where Yuri gets that from-" Chris said, a playful smirk on his face.

Chris looked at Yuuri, something seemed off, like he was missing something.

"......Yuuri, darling, I believe you're still in your Pajamas."

It got quiet for a second.

" Fuck!!!!!"  
Yuuri dashed to his room, slamming the door closed.  
Phichit looked at Yuri. " Did you hear what your daddy said?"  
The blond nodded.  
" Well, don't say that word, okay?"  
He nodded again.

Chris made himself at home and poured himself some coffee.

"Peach, I need help!" Yuuri Hollerd.  
Phichit got up and saluted. " I'm coming, boss!" Soon enough, he was in the room with Yuuri.

" Jeggings Yuuri."

"Phichit no."

" Put them on."

" You can't make me."

" I'll tell Viktor about all of your fun college mishaps."

"You wouldn't dare."

" Maybe the ramen incident will be nice-"

" Oh, god, no!!"

" Then put the damn pants on!!"

Yuuri groaned. " fiiiiine!"

Yuuri put the black jeggings on. " Okay now what, I can't just go in these and be shirtless."

Phichit smirked. " I meeean, you coooould, but you'd be cold and be showing your...You know," his smirk faded away.

" Pffft, yeah...I don't think I could explain that to him yet..."  
Yuuri chuckled nervously.  
Phichit squeezed Yuuri's hand.  
" You don't have, just ya know, take your time! and try not to worry about it too much."

Yuuri nodded, " I'll try not too, thanks, Phi..."

" No problem, buddy... but you know what is a problem?"

Phichit was smiling. " What?"

" Your terrible fashion sense! Let's find you a nice top!"

" H-hey, I like my clothes!"

Phichit cackled and started looking for something for Yuuri to wear.

About fifteen minutes later, Phichit came out of the room giggling, Yuuri followed after him shortly.

He was wearing the black jeggings, a very dark blue half turtleneck, and a light grey overcoat that went an inch or two past his waist.

" Oh, Yuuri! You look great!" Chris peeped.  
Yuuri smiled. " Thank you, Chris. "

Yuuri slipped some shoes on.

" Okay Yu, he should be here in five minutes, are you ready?"

" I think so! I just need to give you guys the rundown for Yuri. JUST in case. "

Chris and Phichit stood next to each other, Yuuri stood in front of them.

" Are you ready?"

" Yes, sir!" They said simultaneously.

" No strong language, don't feed him kiwis, if he gets cranky, give him a snack, and play a game or watch a movie with him. If that doesn't work, put him down for a nap. Don't over spoil him! If he really needs something or is worried, text me and he can facetime me. Dinner is whatever you two want to feed him, just no chicken nuggets.  
And please, if you can, get the laundry done! I'm sure that's everything, just have fun and maybe teach him something! "

" Got it!" Phichit gave him a thumbs up and smiled brightly.  
Yuuri looked at Chris and raised an eyebrow. "Understood?"  
Chris nodded. " Yes, yes. I understand, no worries."

"Alright then, now we wai-"  
There was a knock at the door.  
" Or not."  
Yuuri opened it, and there stood Viktor, wearing a black sweater, what looked to be slacks, and a brown-ish trench coat.

" Hi, Viktor!" Yuuri smiled.  
" Hello, love. You look very cute today," Viktor smiled back.

Phichit giggled and took a few pictures of the two, Chris was smirking and whistled.

Yuuri turned to them and shooed them away. "Guy's shush."

" Woooow Yuuri, you won't even introduce us to the man, even though you won't stop talking about hi-"

Yuuri cupped a hand over Phichit's mouth.

" Ahem, where are my manners, Vitya, this is Phichit, my best friend, and this is Chris, my other friend! Their watching Yuri for the day."

" Ah, I know, Chris! "  
Viktor slid past Yuuri and gave Chris a hug.  
" This is the Viktor you've been talking.

about Yuuri?!" Chris hugged Viktor back.

" It's so great to see you again!"  
Viktor gleamed. " You too! Oh, we have things to catch up on! But alas, I must let you go again for your date!"

Viktor nodded. " We can catch up tomorrow, or anytime later, maybe even later tonight!"

" yes, yes! "

Phichit and Yuuri watched them conversate, in utter confusion.

" You two know each other?!" They asked.

" Yes, we do! We went to school together and skated against each other before I retired!"

Chris said, a grin still plastered to his face.

" We've been trying our best to keep in touch as well!" Viktor added.

" Well, the world really is a small place, isn't it," Phichit said, to no one in particular.

With the small reunion commotion, Yuri had gone towards the group of adults.  
He placed a hand on Phichit's leg and looked at Yuuri.

" Papa, are you leaving now?" He asked.  
Yuuri turned his attention to his son and scooped him up.

" In just a second"

" Oh, okay...I made you something to wear

!"

" You did? Let me see!"

Yuri pulled out a little charm bracelet. It was made out of colorful beads and had two small charms on it, a piggy and a tiger.

Yuri held up his wrist. " See, we match now!"

Yuuri smiled and put it on.  
" Thank you so much, Yura, I love it!"

Phichit, Viktor, and Chris Awwed.  
" That's the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Phichit said threw a dramatic sniffle and took a picture of the two with their matching bracelets.

" I second that," Viktor said, eyes sparkling with happiness.

" me too," Chris said, with a now soft and sweet smile.

" Anyways! We must get going now!" Yuuri said, setting Yuri down and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

" Mhhm, goodbye, everyone, it was nice meeting you!" Viktor said, walking out the door.

" Bye-bye, Papa! Love you!"

" Bye, Yura! Goodbye, Guys!"

" Bye! Have fun!!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Viktor and Yuuri walked on the sidewalk along the not so busy road. They were on their way to go get something to eat. " So, how was your morning, love?"

Yuuri scrunched up his face a little, remembering how anxious and stressed he was. " It was...okay-" His cheeks flushed. " To be honest...I was really nervous earlier."

" Oh? How come?" Viktor asked, glancing at Yuuri.

" W-well...I just wanted to be--nice for you- aha."

Viktor reached for Yuuri's hand and held onto it. " But you're already nice enough for me! I've told you already, you're perfect."

Yuuri's blush grew. " I'm really not...To be honest...I don't really see why you're going out with me and stuff, I'm nothing special-" Yuuri was cut off by a brief gentle kiss from Viktor.

The Russian held Yuuri's face in between his hands. " Listen to me, Yuuri. You are special, you are amazing. Don't think about yourself in such low ways!" He placed another kiss On the shorter males forehead.

Yuuri bit his lip. "I-I'm sorry...I'll try not too!"

Viktor shook his head, " Tsk, tsk, tsk. You have nothing to apologize for love...now let's go get some food and go shopping or something, okay?"

Yuuri nodded and smiled a little.  
"Okay...that sounds nice."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
~ At Home ~  
" Okay, squirt! You know the rundown by now, So, what do you want to do?" Phichit asked, kneeling in front of Yuri.  
Yuri puts his tiny finger on his face and thinks.  
" I want to draw!" He shouts, a bright smile on his face.

" Drawing it is! Chris! The art bag!" Phichit demanded, scooping up Yuri, tickling his sides before setting him on his stool.

" I'm on it, sweetheart!" Chris dashed around the house a little before grabbing a white bag stained with colorful marker ink and crayon scribbles.

He sat it on the counter. " There you are, loves."  
"Thank you, Uncle Chris!"  
"Yes, Thank yooou~" Phichit kissed Chris on the cheek before turning back to Yuri.

"What you going to draw?" The tan man asked, watching little Yuri rummage threw the bag to grab a handful of markers and some paper.

He (rather aggressively) smashed the paper onto the counter and started drawing a bunch of circles.

"You, and Uncle Chris, and Papa and me and Viktor...and a tiger!!!!"

The blondes eye's sparkled, and he smiled a toothy grin after mentioning the tiger.

Phichit chuckled, grabbing some things to draw with for himself. "Im sure it will be lovely."

"Course it will be! Im drawing it- silly head," Yuri shook his head, now scribbling clothes on his beautiful stick figures.

Chris laughed from the other side of the room, watching the two draw. "Yeah, love, he's drawing it. Of Course, it's going to be amazing. You know he's an artist" He winked to his lover, who returned the wink.

"Oh yes, yes, how could I forget? He's the best artist in the world! Excuse me"

Yuri smiled, now even more determined to do his best on the drawing.


	7. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a walk, Yuuri opens up to Viktor about something.  
Yuri is having a hard time without his father around, so Phichit decides to let him call him.

Strolling through the now evening streets, Yuuri and Viktor were hand in hand, enjoying the last of the sunset. Arms carrying a few bags from shopping, mostly full of presents, Viktor insisted on getting for Yuri. They enjoyed lunch consisting of flavored iced-teas, sandwiches from one of the local bakeries, and some fruit. They spent time at the park, walked through the fields of flowers, and even stopped by the pet store, to look at all the cute fuzzy buddies.

"Yuuri, I have a question." The platinum-haired man spoke, curiosity and a touch of seriousness in his voice.

Yuuri turned to the slightly taller man, tilting his head a bit. "What is it, Viktor?"

"You've lived in alot of different areas, but why did you choose to come to America of all places?"

Yuuri bit his lip, taking a moment to gather his thoughts and figure out how to word things without seeming like an idiot.   
"Well, I wanted to get away from things for a while, give Yuri a home where I knew nothing bad could come to get him...although I really would love to go back to Japan..."  
The raven-haired man let out a soft breath.

Viktor nodded, though he wanted to respect Yuuri's privacy, worried thoughts and questions ran through his head, so he couldn't help but ask. "What do you mean by nothing bad...?" 

Yuuri squeezed Viktor's hand, exhaling once again.   
"I don't want to get into it too much just yet...but...Yuri has a biological father- if you would even call him that. and um" 

He breathed in through his nose, holding onto it.   
The taller man beside him just listened, knowing not to push or else he'd scare away his little butterfly. The last thing he could ever want was to make Yuuri uncomfortable in any way, shape, or form.   
If he couldn't finish his words, he'd be okay with that; he would wait. Even though the questions would eat at him, it wouldn't be as bad as the guilt of hurting the one he loved.

"He was very...shitty...not a safe person to be around-" Yuuri swallowed a small urge to cry. 

"Oh, Yuuri..."   
Viktor rubbed his thumb across the other's knuckles, trying to soothe him while they walked. "I'm so sorry..."

The shorter male shook his head. "It's alright...cause that's all gone now-" he needed a subject change, quick. Viktor knew that right away too.   
"Mmmmm-- Are you hungry??"

"Oh- uh, yeah, quite a bit."

Viktor put on a smile. "Great! We can go get some dinner then!!"

"O-okay! Where do you want to go??"

"Just follow my lead, darling~!"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Yuri had spent the entire day having fun and crying over Yuuri being gone. The poor little tiger was scared for his Papa. He didn't like new people, especially if they seemed the slightest bit interested in his dad. He always tried scaring them off to protect Yuuri.  
With Viktor, however, he let his guard down a tad. Maybe it was because he was Russian too, perhaps it was because of the tiger pancakes, or perhaps he trusted Yuuri enough to let him into his little life.  
That didn't matter now, though. Yuri was crying and clinging onto Phichit's leg, drenching a section of his pants in tears and snot. "I want my Papa!!!" he shrieked, louder than anytime before.

Chris had been trying to offer Yuri distractions, but right now, that was off the table.   
They really didn't want to disturb Yuuri on his date with Viktor, but it was almost like they had no other choice now. 

The tan man sighed, resting a hand on the child's head. "Would you like to video chat with him on my phone?"  
The small blonde nodded, sniffling like there was no tomorrow.

Phichit quickly called Yuuri on an app and waited for a response. Yuri just kept staring, waiting for his father to answer.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri and Viktor had gone to a fantastic Italian restaurant. They had the most delicious, soft, fluffy, buttery bread to snack on while they waited for their entrees to come.  
The younger Japanese man had even gotten himself a glass of chardonnay while Viktor had a merlot.   
They were currently flirting with each other, but alas, it was disturbed by a ring of piano music from a Studio Ghibli film.   
"Auh, who's that, love?" The platinum-haired man asked, looking down towards Yuuri's phone. 

Yuuri grabbed his phone, looking at it, he went a bit pale, already thinking of the worst. "It's Phichit-- I should answer it.."

"By all means, do as you must."

He didn't bother excusing himself from the table or anything like that; he just answered the phone.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

In an instant, Yuri's tears had magically stopped, and he smiled.  
"Papa!!" the child exclaimed, grabbing onto the phone for dear life. 

"Yuri- hello, my dear! Is everything alright??"  
The young boy nodded, sniffling again. "I miss you so many..." 

Yuuri felt his heart ping with guilt, but he couldn't help but smile at the blonde's wording.   
"I miss you too; I'll be home very soon, I promise!"

In the background, Phichit stood and waved to Yuuri; you could see his awkwardness.   
Yuuri waved back a bit. 

"Yay! and then can we watch a movie?"  
Yuri asked excitedly.

The raven-haired man nodded. "Of course, but then you have to go to bed."

The little Russian tiger pouted. "fiinee...where is Viktor?"

Just like he had been summoned, Viktor leaned over into the phone's view and waved. "Right here! Privet Yura!~" 

Jumping a little before smiling, Yuri waved back. "Hii...oh! I made a picture for you papa!"

"You did??"

"mhmm!!"

"I can't wait to see it!"  
Just then, the food had arrived. Plates full of delicious pastas' coated in beautiful red sauces, and leafy garnishes were placed on the table. As well as some bruschetta, and they had their drinking glasses filled again.

"Ah, Tiger, our food is here; I must go"

"No!"

"Yes, Yuri" He thought quickly to ease the subject. "oh! I've got an idea."

That perked the little boy's interests. "Whaaat??"

"We have some new neighbors, and there's someone you could play with; why don't you go introduce yourself?"

Yuri scowled. "Is it the boy who is outside right now? He is playing with weird motorcycle toys..."

"That is him-- maybe you can share your toys and play together before he goes inside and before dinner.."

"Hmph..okay, fine...bye-bye, papa!"

"Goodbye!"  
With some fumbling of the phone and having to hand it to Phichit, the call had ended, and Yuri had a mission.  
A mission to make a new friend, whether he liked it much or not.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad!!  
I don't know anything about skating! Like I said earlier. This chapter isn't the best but hopefully, I'll improve! I hope you enjoyed none the less!! Sorry if it was cheesy!  
Feel free to give me suggestions!  
xoxo  
\- Ro


End file.
